Mi sol entre millones de estrellas
by TitiCullen
Summary: Bella se muda a Seattle buscando alejarse de un mal matrimonio. Edward enfrente el abandono de su esposa y se encuentra en la excitante tarea de cuidar a la pequeña Millie de 2 meses.¿Caminos Separados ó Destinos Cruzados? BxE OoC Sumary completo dentro


**DECLAIMER: **Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen nada más y nada menos que a la gran escritora **Stephanie Meyer**, lo único que me pertenece es la historia =)

* * *

_**"SUMARY COMPLETO"**_

**Bella una gran Pediatra de LA se muda a Seattle buscando dejar en el pasado un mal matrimonio que solo causo dolor, mientras que el gran cirujano-oncólogo Edward Cullen se enfrente al abondo de su esposa y se encuentra ahora en la excitante tarea de cuidar a la pequeña Millie de solo 2 meses y a la vez de aplastar a la competencia que acaba de llegar a su hospital amenazando su puesto de jefe de residentes. ¿Caminos separados o Caminos cruzados? BXE OoC.**

***Como se darán cuenta hubo un par de cambios a como lo había planteado en el sumary que deje en mi pasado Fic. Pero aunque eso cambie algunos puntos pero la historia sigue siendo la misma, sin más aclaraciones les dejo el primer capítulo.**

* * *

**COMIENZOS**

Me deje caer en el sillón estirándome, después de 5 largos días había terminado de acomodar todo en su lugar, al fin había terminado de desempacar y podía dar por finalizada la mudanza.

Estaba cansada pero tenía que ir al supermercado además era tiempo de comenzar a conocer la que sería mi nueva ciudad. Había cambiado de una ciudad que prácticamente todo el año era iluminada por los acogedores rayos del sol a una que en su mayoría estaría nublada y que abría bastantes precipitaciones. Pero aunque no me gustara el cambio era necesario necesitaba alejarme de Los Ángeles por un tiempo, tenía que olvidar el infierno en el que me había visto envuelta en los últimos 11 meses.

Sin pensarlo más me levante del sillón y tome mi bolso y las llaves de mi auto. Después de cerca de media hora había llegado al supermercado, había tomado una calle que me había hecho rodera y después me había pasado la desviación que debía de tomar, pero finalmente había llegado. Tome el carrito y comencé a andar por los pasillos del supermercado colocando dentro todo lo que sabía necesitaba.

Me tomo cerca de una hora el regresar a casa y acomodar la despensa en su sitio. Prepare una cena rápida para poder tomar un baño, prepare la tina y me metí dentro dejando que el agua tibia me reconfortara, coloque una toalla y deje apoyada mi cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos y me permitía relajarme.

Cerca de media hora y que el agua había perdido su calor salí para meterme en la cama e intentar dormir, cosa que conseguí debido al cansancio acumulado por la mudanza y todo lo que gira a su alrededor. Pero el sueño tranquilo no duro por mucho tiempo ya que los recuerdos de lo vivido regresaron, como todo había cambiado, en mi sueño retrocedía en el tiempo cuando Demetri era aquel hombre que me hacia mantener una sonrisa en el rostro, que me fundía en sus brazos y adoraba sentir sus labios en los míos.

— _¿Te gusto la cena? —pregunto cuando estábamos en el postre_

—_Estuvo deliciosa—limpie la comisura de mis labios. Como no gustarme si era un restaurant que tenia a un Chef de renombre y además era exclusivo aun me preguntaba a cuantos de sus contactos había movido para lograr que nos dieran una mesa. —Ya me dirás como conseguiste que esta cena fuera posible_

—_No podía ser en otro lugar preciosa, tenía que ser especial—enarque una ceja, se levanto y abrí los ojos al ver que había colocado una rodilla en el suelo y dejaba al descubierto un hermoso anillo—Dem…_

—_Tenia que ser especial porque hoy será un día que jamás olvidaremos, te quiero y ya no me es suficiente lo que compartimos, te quiero completamente en vida. ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo?_

—_Claro que acepto—envolví mis brazos en su cuello dejando escapar un par de lagrimas, hoy había sido el mejor día de mi vida._

_La boda había sido solo tres meses después, debido a su trabajo en los juzgados le era imposible estar presente en todos los preparativos de la boda y cuando comencé a quejar por su falta de atención a una cosa tan importante él se altero comenzando a gritar y salir de mi casa azotando la puerta, señales que ignore y que después me costarían demasiado caro._

_La boda fue un día muy especial en el que nos juramos amor eterno y estar uno junto al otro en todo momento, la fiesta fue un poco más grande de lo que me hubiera gustado pero no podíamos ignorar a un grupo importante de los asistentes. Que por supuesto eran por parte de él, el provenía de una familia importante de abogados que eran los más reconocidos en el país lo que me ponía un poco nerviosa pero sabía que eso no sería problema entre nosotros, en los dos años que habíamos mantenido nuestra relación no había tenido inconveniente ese detalle, y ahora que ya estábamos casado no tenían porque cambiar las cosas._

_Basto solo 3 meses para que lo que había pensado que sería un cuento de hadas se convirtiera en un infierno, ya no recuerdo porque fue pero una discusión se desencadeno entre nosotros, comenzó a gritar y lanzar todo lo que estaba cerca dejándome paralizada y muy asustada para después…_

— ¡No! —me desperté sobresaltada al recordar cómo había comenzado todo, y lo tonta que había sido al creer que las cosas cambiarían y que jamás volvería a suceder, que ilusa al creerle. Claro que las cosas cambiaron pero no de la manera que creía.

El sábado fui a conocer el que sería mi nuevo hospital, el director me había citado para darme un recorrido por todas las aéreas y el que sería mi nuevo consultorio, me indico cual seria también mi lugar de estacionamiento, agradecía tener uno para mí y no tener que buscar un lugar en el amplio estacionamiento. Mi fin de semana lo dedique a conocer un poco más la ciudad ya que el tiempo que llevaba en la ciudad lo había dedicado a acomodar mi departamento.

El lunes llego y me encontraba completamente nerviosa, desayune algo rápido y me fui directamente al hospital, me metí en el cajo que me habían designado, respire profundamente para darme ánimos ya que era un nuevo comienzo.

—Podrías mover tu auto ese es mi lugar—enarque una ceja, el hombre era guapo pero a mi parecer bastante arrogante.

—Creo que ahí dice que es mío—le señale el letrero que decía "Swan Pediatría", no dijo una palabra más solo presiono el acelerador logrando que un rechinido inundara el lugar, arrogante fue la palabra que grito mi inconsciente.

Me dirigí directamente a los vestidores para dejar mis cosas y colocarme mi bata y mi estetoscopio en el cuello, el momento había llegado.

Fuera del que sería mí consultorio me encontré con una chica que no debía de pasar de los 20 años que parecía igualmente nerviosa.

—Hola, soy Isabella Swan—la chica se levanto y extendió su mano

—Soy Abigail McQueen. Su secretaria

—Abigail puedes pasar un minuto—la chica me siguió dentro del consultorio, nos pusimos de acuerdo de cómo manejaríamos la consulta y de lo que sería su trabajo estando conmigo. La chica era agradable y se notaba que trabajadora por lo que no dudaba que fuéramos un gran equipo juntas.

—En verdad es usted Isabella Swan—asentí— Yo estudio enfermería, pero en las vacaciones trabajo tiempo completo como secretaria para poder pagar mi escuela. Y es por eso que he leído sus investigaciones las cuales son sorprendentes.

—Gracias Abi, ¿puedo llamarte así? —ella asintió—no has pensado en comenzar a trabajar en tu área, digo como enfermera.

—No se me da la oportunidad hasta que no termine.

—Tienes algún área que te guste.

—Pediatría, es por eso que elegí estar aquí y ahora estoy muy contenta de poder estar trabajando con usted Dra. Swan.

—Solo Bella, me haces sentir vieja y no tengo ni 30 años—ella sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Creo que regresare a mi lugar recibiendo a los pacientes—asentí— a medio día vendrá Ángela la otra Pediatra para llevarla a visitar a sus pacientes, ella le mostrara sus obligaciones en piso.

—Gracias Abi—salió con una enorme sonrisa. Había olvidado lo que era sentir cuando los demás alababan tu trabajo, no solo era una Pediatra que se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a su trabajo, también estaba en el campo de la investigación tratando de buscar algunas maneras de combatir o aminorar algunas de las patologías que más se presentaban en los pequeños y que en su mayoría lograban retrasos en su crecimiento o en su desarrollo psicomotor. Por algunos de ellos había recibido algunos reconocimientos y además eran utilizados como parte integral de algunos tratamientos.

Ya que la consulta comenzaría en un menos de una hora me di a la tarea a acomodar un poco mi consultorio haciéndolo un poco mas mío, ya que aun poseía las características de su dueño anterior. Tendría que agregar un par de pinturas para iluminar un poco más el lugar y no hacerlo parecer tan sombrío. Además de algunos juegos para los pequeños y cosas que sabía que les gustarían a los niños.

La mañana paso sin incidentes me dedique de lleno a mis pacientes en su mayoría fueron niños con resfriados debido a la temporada invernal que se acercaba. Me vi obligada a atender una emergencia de un pequeño de 6 años con neumonía, lo internamos para que pudieran controlar sus molestias y se le aplicara el tratamiento correspondiente.

Me pasee por el piso observando la labor de las enfermeras y de mis otros colegas. Después visite la guardería de la cual sería yo la encargada, en caso de cualquier problema con alguno de los niños yo sería la primera a la que tenían que recurrir. Lo que buscaba era conocer a la mayor parte del personal y estar un poco cerca de los pequeños a los cuales les agradaba que le leyeran o simplemente que les prestaran un poco de atención. Una que yo estaba dispuesta a darles.

Como lo había dicho Abi, la otra Pediatra Ángela fue a mi consulta y me explico a manera rápida la actividad que se llevaba acabo en nuestro piso, las revisiones y los códigos empleados para dividir a nuestros pacientes dependiendo de su estado. La acompañe a hacer el recorrido al piso en el que había estado hace un par de minutos, me presento mas formalmente a los médicos que serian mi apoyo en situaciones más delicadas o en caso de tener que hacer una intervención.

El viernes había tenido que asistir a la primera sesión de casos. donde se presentaban los que mayor importancia que había, estaban en medio de uno importante de una mujer que estaba embarazada de 6 meses que se había accidentado cayendo en un coma y presentaba lesiones en la columna, estaba totalmente concentrada escuchando los resultados de los últimos estudios cuando la puerta fue abierta de golpe y por ella pareció el hombre que había visto mi primer día

—Lo siento, tuve un pequeño problema—se disculpo, nuestras miradas se encontraron solo pude girarme y ver a Heidi que sonreía tontamente, ella era una de las ginecólogas más importantes con las que contaba el hospital y con la que tendría que trabajar más a menudo y con la que ya podía decir tenía una amistad.

— ¿Quién es él? —pregunte en voz baja

—Él es un bombón— rodé los ojos y negué sonriendo, aunque me pereciera engreído tenía que admitir lo obvio y eso era que este hombre era guapo… muy guapo, deseche esa idea apenas cruzo mi cabeza no podía volver a repetir la historia, en mi vida no había lugar para ningún hombre ya no. —Es Edward Cullen, es uno de los oncólogos más respetados del país, apuesto que has escuchado hablar de su padre que es el neurocirujano más importante de estos momentos.

—Cullen…—murmure recordando a Carlisle con el que había hablado un par de veces cuando había estado en el que había sido mi hospital "Cedars-Sinai Medical Center". —Parece ser bastante arrogante, nada que ver con su padre.

—Eso es lo que aparenta pero es un hombre agradable—me olvide del hombre que estaba solo unas filas detrás de nosotras y preste toda mi atención al director del hospital que seguía hablando, la vida de la mujer y del bebé el cual era mi prioridad.

Tres semanas después me había acoplado de maravilla a mi trabajo además estaba completamente feliz ya que me encontraría con Rose a la cual no veía desde que se había ido a perfeccionar sus estudios en Italia. Ella tenía un gran talento como diseñadora pero eso no le era suficientes es por eso que había conseguido una beca en aquel país y además estaba trabajando junto a John Galiano que era uno de los diseñadores más prestigiados del momento. Pero antes debía de entrar en una cesárea, estaba programado como un parto normal pero debido a que el pequeño no se había acomodado de la manera adecuada no podíamos espera.

— ¿Dónde está Garner? —pregunte a una de las enfermeras mientras me terminaba de amarrar el gorro

—El Dr. Garner está hablando con el Dr. Cullen afuera—negué con un movimiento de cabeza mientras Heidi que era la que realizaría la cirugía dejaba escapar un bufido

—Preparen a la Sra. Silver—gruño Heidi—No me sorprendería que Cullen se lo lleve, siempre hace lo mismo, sabe que todos quieren operar con el así que se aprovecha y nos quita a nuestro equipo dejándonos en complicaciones.

—Intentare traerlo— solo escuche un "suerte". Salí y ahí en el pasillo me encontré al par de hombres hablando y note que Edward al igual que yo portaba ropa de cirugía lo que no me agrado totalmente, me acerque con paso decidido.

—Dr. Garner, lo necesitamos en el quirófano ahora—pedí de manera amable pero segura mostrando mi molestia. Era el mejor anestesiólogo con el que contábamos en el hospital y era con el único que había trabajo en dos ocasiones fuera de este lugar.

—Tú eres Isabella Swan—asentí asombrándome un poco por saber que Edward me conociera—Necesito a Joseph en mi quirófano, es una cirugía importante…

—Pensé que no tenias ninguna cirugía programada. —le dije a Joseph ignorando a Edward

—Y así era, pero Edward me estaba diciendo que en este momento…—levante mi mano indicándole que no dijera nada más.

—El Dr. Culle puede conseguirse otro anestesiólogo, nosotras te necesito ahora, la paciente está por llegar a quirófano y debemos de empezar a hora ya que el latido del bebé esta algo débil—dije preocupada por la vida del pequeño, que aun no nacía y ya se veía amenazada.

—Yo tengo que extirpar un tumor en hígado y por eso necesito al mejor—se detuvo frente a mi intentando que no siguiera hablando con Joseph.

—Debiste de pensar eso antes, Joseph se comprometió a asistirme en la cirugía la cual es importante.

—La mía lo es más, de ella depende la vida de un hombre

— ¿Y la mía no es importante?, es una nueva vida y tú piensas que no tiene el mismo valor—gruñí molesta por su falta de interés.

—En vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo deberías de comenzar a buscar otro anestesiólogo ya que Joseph se va conmigo—hablo Edward con seguridad, mire al hombre que estaba más interesado en sus zapatos

—Dra. Swan—me gire hacia la enfermera que me llamaba

—Llamen a otro anestesiólogo, ya que el Dr. Garner ha decidido asistir al Dr. Cullen—dije molesta

—Isabella…

—Está bien. Es bueno conocer a las personas con las que se supone tengo que trabajar y creo que acabo de ver el poco compromiso que tienes, y no me interesa trabajar con una persona con tan poca ética. Suerte en su cirugía— di la vuelta y entre al área de lavado mientras observaba como entraban al quirófano con la mujer. Agradecí que de inmediato llegara otro anestesiólogo que comenzó con su trabajo.

—Tranquila Molly en unos minutos tendrás a ese pequeño en tus brazos—escuche la voz conciliadora de Heidi. Me perdí en la escena que estaba frente a mis ojos, el hombre sostenía la mano de su esposa y ambos aunque tenían en su rostro el miedo plasmado se notaba que era algo que ellos esperaban con ansia. apenas el pequeño estuvo fuera del vientre lo tome con cuidado en mis manos y lo revise para asegurarme de que estuviera en perfectas condiciones, no fue necesario hacer nada ya que comenzó a llorar arrancándome una sonrisa, mande pedir una incubadora mientras que una de las enfermeras lo limpiaba y lo envolvía en una cobijita para dejarlo un momento en los brazos de su madre que lo miraba con una ternura infinita y decía palabras de amor, esta situación ya la había vivido repetidas ocasiones pero aun así me seguía afectando de una manera inesperada.

Estaba terminando de dejar las últimas indicaciones en los pacientes de nuevo ingreso, algunos de ellos los había mandado a que les realizaran análisis de sangre cosa que sabia nos les haría mucha gracia y que les provocaría el llanto. Tome un expediente más y lo revise con cuidado antes de dar de alta a la pequeña que ya había salido del peligro y sus últimos exámenes estaban normales.

—Hasta que te encuentro—levante mi rostro para encontrarme con la última persona que quería ver

— ¿Me hablas a mi? —pregunte aun sabiendo que era una pregunta tonta ya que no había nadie más ahí.

—Creo que sí. Lamento lo de…

—Déjate de disculpas y piensa que tanto tus pacientes son importante para ti como los míos lo son para mí—cerré el expediente—Y si me disculpas tengo que asegurarme de un par de niños sigan con el oxigeno.

—No entiendo cómo es que eres Pediatra si eres siempre así de fría. Si sigues así jamás tendrás amigos—dijo lo suficientemente alto logrando que varias de las enfermeras nos vieran, entrecerré los ojos.

—Estoy aquí para trabajar no para hacer amigos Dr. Cullen—di media vuelta y entre a la habitación donde estaba una pequeña que apenas me vio entrar volvió a colocarse la mascarilla fingiendo que no se la había quitado, la revise antes de salir y seguir revisado a los demás pacientes.

Ese había sido el primer altercado con Edward, después habían venido otros por el quirófano, por el instrumentista y hasta por el lugar en el estacionamiento. Por más que lo había querido evitar ambos nos estábamos comportando como un par de niños pero aunque lo sabia no podía dejar que él se sintiera triunfador.

La visita de Rose me había alegrado un poco mis días, me había puesto al tato de todo lo que había sucedido en el tiempo que habíamos estado alejadas y me acababa de enterar que Jasper su hermano gemelo se había casado.

— _¡SORPRESA! — la mire de pie frente a mi puerta con los brazos extendidos y dos maletas enormes detrás de ella._

—_Pese que llegarías más tarde—la abrace dejando que la calidez que trasmitía me invadiera, sabía que tenía apariencia de ser dura y bastante superficial, pero la realidad es que era la mujer mas cálida que conocía, la ayude a meter su equipaje y después de que se instalo en su habitación nos sentamos en la sala con una taza de té._

—_Me gustaría estar más tiempo contigo—sonrió suavemente_

—_Cada una tiene su camino y sé que el tuyo es convertirte en una diseñadora reconocida y el que estés trabajando para Galiano es sorprendente_

—_Sabes a lo que me refiero_

—_Lo sé Rose, pero fue mi error y tengo que aprender a vivir con las consecuencias_

— _¿Como puedes hablar así? —Soltó un suspiro— No eres la misma Bells_

—_Como ser la misma después de todo lo que me ha sucedido, jamás imagine que las cosas podían salir tan mal_

—_Pero no estás sola, sabes que aunque…_

—_Podemos hablar de algo mas, no quiero recordar —le pedí y ella asintió— Cuantos tiempo estarás en la ciudad_

—_Mañana tengo que regresar, solo vine a arreglar unos papeles con mis padres—enarque una ceja al saber que eso debía de ser en New York el nuevo lugar donde se habían instalado sus padres._

—_Eso no está un poco lejos de aquí_

—_No tanto. Tenía que aprovechar que estaba cerca y decidí venir a saludarte, te extraño—ambas rodamos los ojos, siempre habíamos sido unidas y nos burlábamos de las chicas que eran cursis y ahora nosotras lo estábamos siendo._

Me conto todo lo que había hecho las ciudades que había conocido y que aunque había tenido diferentes oportunidades y citas no había encontrado al hombre correcto. Es en este momento que me preguntaba si en verdad existía ese hombre o solo era una fantasía, el que yo había creído que sería el hombre correcto no había sido más que monstruo uno que se había ocultado bajo la máscara de un hombre perfecto para después mostrar su verdadero rostro y no hacer otra cosa más que lastimarme.

— _¿Y cómo está Jasper? —pregunte al recordar que se había casado cuando no me encontraba en el mejor momento de mi matrimonio._

—_Creo que en dos meses seré tía—no pude evitar sonreír al escuchar la buena noticia, el era un chico grandioso con el que había convivido durante nuestra estancia en la preparatoria que fue la época en la que habíamos estado juntos. La universidad nos habíamos separado ya que él se había ido a estudiar al extranjero y cuando regreso yo había sido enviada a florida por un tiempo para mi primer año de residencia._

—_Es increíble, sin duda será un gran padre_

—_Y Alice será una gran madre, es una chica rebosante de energía y lo mejor es que también es diseñadora_

—_Creo que esa es la verdadera razón de que te caiga tan bien_

—_Me cayó bien desde un principio pero no mentiré diciendo que eso no influyo—solté una carcajada recordando su llamada para decirme que Jasper tenía nueva novia y que no podía permitir que otra chica intentara lastimar a su hermano como lo había hecho Irina._

—_Claro—dije con sarcasmo. Mi risa se borro cuando me recordó que su adorada cuñada era una Cullen y cuando le pregunte por su familia me confirmo que Edward el odioso engreído Cullen era su hermano. Como olvidar a ese hombre, el que parecía que cada mañana se levantaba de su cama con un único pensamiento hacerle el día imposible a Isabella Swan ¡Claro! Como si yo fuera tan importante._

Salimos a cenar mientras seguíamos platicando, me gustaba estar de esta manera en la cual me podía olvidar de todo, pero este momento era solo temporal ella se marcharía y ella tenía que regresar a su vida lejos de aquí y yo tendría que continuar como si nada hubiera pasado o mejor dicho con la sombra de mi pasado persiguiendo.

Antes de que se marchara me hizo prometer que nos mantendríais en contacto y que al menos hablaríamos una vez por semana ya que los correos ya no eran suficientes y me reitero su amistad y cariño como si eso fuera necesario. _Cuando quieras hablar sabes que puedes hacerlo conmigo, te quiero y eres como mi hermana, no lo olvides_, habían sido sus palabras antes de abordar el avión que la llevaría de vuelta a Italia.

**EPOV**

Estaba orgulloso de mi trabajo como oncólogo, sabía que no era la especialidad más hermosa debido a todo lo que tenía que ver, tenía que tener un corazón un tanto duro para no doblegarme ante los pacientes. Siempre se preguntaban cómo es que llegue a ser oncólogo en lugar de un neurocirujano como mi padre y la razón era simple, mi abuela materna había muerto de cáncer en los pulmones, había sido un golpe duro ya que yo la adoraba y fue en ese momento que me prometí ayudar a las personas que sufrieran de esa terrible enfermedad.

Pero no todo había sido dolor, también había tenido momento importantes y muy significativos como lo fue conocer a la que hasta hace un mes había sido mi esposa, Victoria era una mujer guapa y de buena familia. Ella era una modelo importante que se había tomado un respiro de las pasarelas para _"disfrutar de nuestro matrimonio",_ uno que apenas duro dos años. Me hizo el hombre más feliz cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada pero ella no estaba feliz con la noticia, parecía que le dolía estarlo. Lo más doloroso fue cuando me di cuenta de que ella pretendía terminar con la vida de nuestro bebé; había tenido que evitarlo y cuidarla durante todo el embarazo para que no hiciera nada que afectara a nuestra bebé, pero ella me dejo en claro que era algo que no deseaba ya que no quería perder su figura.

El día que nació apenas la vio y se negó rotundamente a amamantarla alegando que no quería que su cuerpo sufriera más cambios. Yo me perdía observando a la pequeña que me gustaba tener en brazos, era mi hija mi pequeña Millie, tenía los ojos azules y su piel blanca como la de Victoria, pero su color de cabello y sus facciones eran como las mías.

Victoria por su parte solo podía quejarse de manera constante por su nueva figura y por los llantos de la pequeña que aunque dormía en la habitación de al lado le molestaba y regañaba a la niñera por no mantenerla callada. Sabía que no era normal pero no pensé que tuviera un corazón tan duro para rechazar a su propia hija pero me equivoque. Lo hizo.

Un día cuando llegue del hospital me encontré con la sorpresa de que Victoria se había marchado dejándome los papeles del divorcio y dejando a nuestra pequeña de apenas 2 meses de vida.

Había hablado con ella y había intentado que regresara al menos por nuestra hija. Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, ella quería regresar a retomar su carrera y la bebé representaba un estorbo, como ella lo había mencionado. Al escucharla hablar de esa manera no me había debatido en firmar los papeles no sin antes que un abogado los revisara y se asegurara de que la custodia de Millie era completamente mía y ella no podría quitármela aunque quisiera. Cuando estuvo todo arreglado los firme, regresándole su libertad para que retomara su carrera y rehiciera su vida. Yo me encargaría de mi hija lo único importante en este momento la pequeñita que le traería un significado nuevo a mi vida y lo que representaba una gran aventura a la que me veía obligado a vivir solo.

— _¿Mamá? —pregunte al encontrarme con mi madre bajando del taxi._

—_Esperaba otra clase de bienvenida, un abrazo y un beso estarían bien—la abrace y la bese en la mejilla ayudándola a meter su equipaje— ¿Dónde está mi hermosa nieta?_

—_Está durmiendo_

—_Luces cansado—deje escapar el aire de mis pulmones y revolví mi cabello_

—_La niñera se fue esta mañana y estoy en serios problemas, soy malísimo cambiando pañales, no me atrevo a darle un baño porque temo lastimarla y creo que la formula no se la estoy preparando bien_

—_Por eso estoy aquí, creí que necesitabas un poco de ayuda. Supongo que enfrentar la separación de Victoria no debe de ser fácil pero al menos debes de agradecer que te diera a tu hija, esa pequeña que te alegrara cada día con cada una de sus ocurrencias y que aparte de ser la princesa de papá será tu gran aventura_

—_No sabría que hacer sin ti_

—_Creo que eso es seguro—me beso en la mejilla—primero arreglemos un poco esta casa y después te enseñare a bañar a Millie, a colocar bien los pañales y preparar su comida_

—_Te amo—le dije abrazándola_

Mi madre había llegado en el momento más adecuado, parecía que todo se había vuelto contra mí. Primero Victoria me había dejado, seguido por que el otro oncólogo se encontraba incapacitado doblándome el trabajo, no obstante con eso tenía que lidiar con una nueva pediatra que por ser no solo una gran especialista si no también una excelente investigadora se creía superior y pareciera que quería que todos estuvieran a sus pies, pero eso no sucedería conmigo yo no me prestaría al juego de Swan, y por último la niñera se había marchado dejándome solo con mi pequeña de apenas dos meses a la cual apenas podía cuidar. La paternidad era algo con lo que había soñado pero ahora sabía que no era algo sencillo y me encontraba perdido, completamente perdido y lo peor es que mi pequeña era la que sufriría las consecuencias lo cual era injusto.

…

* * *

**Debido a los continuos plagios, es que tome la decisión de eliminar todos los capítulos de mis historias y sólo deje el primero para no perder los RR.**

**Sé que algunas se quedaron a mitad del camino en esta historia, pero tenía que hacerlo ya que era la única medida para tratar de frenar que se continuaran adjudicando mis historias.**

**Las invito a ser mas consientes del trabajo de cada una de las autoras que sin recibir nada a cambio nos regalan momentos para olvidarnos de los problemas y nos hacen soñar. Respetemos el trabajo de cada una de las autoras para así evitar que se tenga que llegar a estas medidas que pueden ser extremas y que perjudican a mas.**

**No quiero que me malinterpreten y que crean que las culpo, pero creo que todas debemos de unirnos y demostrar la educación que poseemos, respetando el trabajo de las chicas que se toman el tiempo para regalarnos unos minutos fuera de la realidad.**

**Aquí dejo el link de mi blog que al igual encontraran en mi perfil, ahí encontraran las historias. Solo recuerden quitar los espacios.**

h t t p : / titicullen - addiction. blogspot. com /

**Gracias por su apoyo en este tiempo que estuve en FF.**

**Con cariño**

**Titi Cullen.**


End file.
